


Something's Up (It's Been Two Hours)

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry Week Day 3: Friends With Benefits. When Quinn comes over to visit New York, Rachel thinks that she'll be able to get a chance to explore the possibility of starting a relationship with her, but Quinn only seems to be interested in hanging out with Santana... behind locked doors. Naturally, Rachel has to find an explanation. She doesn't really like her conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Up (It's Been Two Hours)

It was quiet, strangely and eerily quiet. The fact that it was meant that Rachel's efforts to soundproof her room had been successful. It had been a sound decision (no pun intended) at the time, but she was currently regretting it. For Rachel was not in her room. She was in fact locked out of it. And it bothered her to no end. It was not because there were other people occupying her room. No, her friends would always welcome in her room as long as they didn't bother her during her beauty sleep. And it wasn't even because her friends had locked her out. That wasn't it. That wasn't it at all.

"They've been in there for a long time," she said, mostly to herself.

"They've got a lot of catching up to do," Kurt reasoned as he flipped through channels. He had had a long week and so he paid Rachel's worries little attention. But he was moderately concerned for her so he did what he could. "Besides, Quinn's staying the entire weekend. You can have her all to yourself tomorrow."

"Are you implying that I'm jealous?" Rachel scowled at him. Had he the energy to do so, Kurt would have rolled his eyes. "Why would I be jealous Kurt? Why?" At the very least, he got her to stop staring at the door because that was really starting to become creepy.

"Of course not, but I know that you've missed her," he explained as calmly as he could. "And so it would make sense that you'd like to spend some time with her while she's in the city. I bet you're dying to give her tour and show her how much of a New Yorker you've become." An ear splitting grew upon her face and at that moment Kurt realized that he should have chosen his words better.

"My tour! Thanks for reminding me Kurt!" She leapt towards Kurt, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug before getting up from her seat. She went to retrieve the notes for her tour only to be halted by the door to her room. She growled and dragged herself back to her seat. "It's been two hours. Two hours Kurt! What could they have possibly been doing for two hours?"

Even if he had not known that the question was rhetorical, Kurt wouldn't have answered. But he was still glad to see that Rachel wasn't actually waiting for him to respond. The last thing he needed was for her to start getting on his case. But at that moment, as though on cue, Quinn and Santana finally exited the confines of Rachel's room.

Rachel jumped up with a squeal of glee, but her joy over seeing Quinn was quickly diminished upon taking note of her disheveled appearance. Her hair was wild and untamed, almost as though she had just a severely bad case of pillow head. Her clothes were in a similar state, particularly her top which was only hanging on by a shoulder. Despite all that, Rachel couldn't help but find Quinn to be breathtaking.

"Hi," she greeted in an uncharacteristically shy tone. "What-what took you so long in there?"

"Just catching up," Quinn answered. Their eyes met briefly. Rachel's cheeks turned the slightest tinge of pink before Quinn looked down at herself and began straightening her clothes out. Beside her, Santana looked to be in a similar fashion. She had on a cheeky smile and she watched the exchange between the two other girls with mirth in her eyes.

"Yeah Berry, can't two best friends have some alone time?"

"Of course you can but-"

"But nothing. Now, if you don't mind…" She strolled past Rachel with Quinn following a few feet behind. "We should get going."

"Going?" Rachel positioned herself between Santana and the door. "Where?" Confusion filled Rachel's mind. She had only seen Quinn for a second since she had arrived and now she was leaving. There was so much that she had planned for this little get together, so many little things that she wanted to do. She had told Quinn all about it, and at the time she had seemed as excited as Rachel was. But now, it looked like all she was interested in was spending time with Santana.

"To a hotel," Santana answered, matter-of-factly. "This place is too small for the four of us."

"Nonsense, Quinn can share my bed," Rachel argued to which Santana scoffed.

"You wish," she mouthed out. Rachel's cheeks instantly reddened and she quickly checked to see if either Kurt or Quinn had read Santana's lips. As far as she could tell, neither did. At first living with Santana only had its minor annoyances, but overall it was a pleasant experience. Rachel got used to her jokes and snarky comments, at least for the most part. There were always the ones regarding the relationship Rachel had with Quinn.

Rachel knew in her heart that she and Quinn were simply friends and nothing more, but the more Santana teased the two of them, the more she began to question whether or not she wanted them to stay that way. And the fact that Quinn had been single for a while now wasn't helping her. Rachel was more mature now, and so if Quinn was taken, she'd know better than to try and win her over.

But as it were, Quinn was available and so Rachel decided to use this weekend to explore her new found feelings. But as it would seem, it would have been a better idea to visit Quinn herself. Sure she was being a bit selfish, wanting to have Quinn all to herself, but it was more than just that. Something about the idea of Quinn and Santana spending time alone rubbed her the wrong way. Rachel didn't know why, but it just did.

"We'll hang out tomorrow. Okay, Rachel?" Quinn was enough to soothe Rachel's worries so she nodded her agreement and escorted them to the door.

With a hug, she bid her farewells. "You be safe out there," she told Quinn, holding onto her for an extra second or two. Rachel held on for as long as she could until Santana decided to pull them apart.

"Enough with the mushiness, we got to get going. See ya Berry, Hummel."

With Quinn gone, Rachel had no idea what else to do with her day. Her entire plan had revolved around Quinn and so she retreated back to her room with the intention of adjusting said plans for the following day instead. What she found inside shocked her to say the least. Her room, specifically her bed, was a mess. Her pillows were disorganized, her covers were askew, her bed sheets were coming off, and if Rachel didn't know better she would have sworn that Quinn and Santana were…

No, that idea was simply preposterous. Santana and Quinn were just friends. Besides, Santana still had Brittany even if they were taking a bit of a break due to the distance. She wouldn't hurt her by sleeping with someone else. And anyway, Quinn was single. Rachel couldn't come up with another reasonable explanation for the state that her bedroom was in, but she was certain that her first impression wasn't the case.

She didn't let her thoughts bother her, instead she focused on how to spend the following day. A day was already lost and she couldn't afford to lose another. Rachel would have to admit that she wasn't the best when it came to dealing with love. She would jump head first without a single thought. And it was that particular trait of hers that was responsible for her current love life, or lack thereof.

Rachel wouldn't do that this time. She wanted to make sure that she could see a future with Quinn before trying to win her heart. And of course there was also the glaring issue of Quinn's sexuality. Theoretically, if Quinn and Santana were fooling around in her room, than that would answer that question but as Rachel had already concluded, that couldn't have happened.

The rest of the day seemed to go on forever. It was almost as if Rachel could feel every second ticking by. The feeling reminded Rachel of the anxiety she felt before singing in front of her first live audience. The wait, the anticipation before getting what she wanted, had always been one of Rachel's favorite parts. It was always such a rush, but this was different. This was Quinn.

The following morning she woke up bright and early with the full intention of foregoing her usual routine in favor of going to see Quinn. It was a simple and sound idea until she realized that she was never told where Quinn was staying; a small annoyance, but not one that wouldn't slow Rachel down for long. She sent out a quick text to Quinn.

Due to the early hour she didn't expect an immediate response, but was surprised when she did. Rachel eagerly opened Quinn's text, but frowned upon reading what it said. Quinn told Rachel where she was staying, but she asked her not to come by so early. Apparently, she and Santana had had a long night and they were going to sleep in.

Rachel was understandably upset, but it took her a moment to notice Quinn's mention of Santana. She reread the text again and again until she finally decided to check the futon located in the living room. It was empty, Santana wasn't there. No, this couldn't be happening. Rachel ran for Kurt's room and started knocking on the door. "Kurt? Kurt, is Santana in there?"

She could hear a groan from inside and then a muffled response of, "No, now leave me alone."

"Where is she?"

Kurt let out another groan. "I don't know. She didn't come home last night so I guess she's staying at the hotel with Quinn." Rachel knew as much already, but she had hoped that maybe she might have misinterpreted Quinn's text. It was clear that she hadn't. Earlier thoughts returned to her mind. Were Quinn and Santana really… But no, they couldn't be. If they were together Rachel would have noticed, unless…

The thought lingered in her mind. It would fit. It would fit oh so perfectly. Rachel felt like she had been betrayed. She sent Quinn another text to apologize for one she had sent earlier. Quinn sent one back soon after to apologize as well. She said that since she was already awake that they could hang out together. Rachel agreed despite the aching in her heart.

Rachel told Quinn about this quaint, little coffee shop. Despite her limited exposure to New York, Quinn was able find her way there with little difficulty. She was alone to which Rachel was grateful for. The two of them talked and caught up on what they've each been doing since they left Lima. It was a since and simple conversation, but in the back of Rachel's mind the thought of Santana and Quinn was still eating away at her. She couldn't put off the topic for long.

"So are you seeing anyone?"

"No," Quinn replied, a bit of a blush showing on her cheeks.

"You're still single?"

"Sadly, yes. I haven't found that special someone yet."

"So there's no one?"

"No," Quinn said again with a laugh. "Why so interested in my love life?"

"No reason just..." Rachel shook her head. "Nothing... Just forget I said anything." Quinn gave her a look, but Rachel dismissed it and brought them back to simpler conversation. They were able to get some time together before Santana texted both of them, asking where they were. She showed up soon after finding out where. Rachel wasn't sure how to feel, but she pushed her jealousy aside.

They were just three friends hanging out. Rachel could do that. With Santana along, Rachel couldn't go through with tour as Santana would consistently argue, but they had fun nonetheless and Rachel was able to show Quinn a bit. As the night wore on the three of them hit a club, where the three of them hit the dance floor.

It was easy to forget about everything with all the sound and movement around her. Singing was always Rachel's favorite thing to do but dancing was always a close second, and with Quinn playfully grinding against her, it slowly trying to find its way to being number one. She would have loved to have stayed like that, but somehow they had lost track of Santana. Rachel knew that Santana could take care of herself, but once Quinn told her that Santana had a fake ID, she agreed that it would be a good idea to find her.

The search didn't take long; they found her at the bar. How much she had consumed, they couldn't tell, but it was obvious that she was drunk. They cut the night short and decided to bring her back to the apartment. They leave the club and hail a taxi. Santana can hardly keep herself upright. She keeps leaning over to Quinn and resting her head upon her shoulder. It irks Rachel so she has the taxi driver stop by the hotel first so they can drop Quinn off.

"Good night Quinn."

"Good night Rachel, Santana. Take care of her, okay?"

"Of course."

Without Quinn's presence, Santana needed someone else to lean on so she immediately lolled to the other side and covered Rachel with her body. "Why'd you make Quinn leave Berry?" she whined pathetically. She tried to swat Rachel's arm but missed due to her drunken state. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Rachel huffed and lightly shoved Santana off her. "I am not."

"You should be," Santana slurred. "You have no idea what you're missing."

"Missing? What are you talking about?"

"Quinn. You don't know what you're missing."

"Santana, you're drunk."

"She's a total freak between the sheets."

"Excuse me?!"

"Total freak," Santana repeated, Rachel's words going unheard. "You'd never guess seeing as she was such a prude in high school, but damn…" She licked her, practically salivating at the memory. "Can even make me forget about Britt, if only for…" Her words trailed off as her body finally gave out. She passed out, falling atop Rachel who was left in a hurt and confused state.

If her words were true, and Rachel wasn't quite ready to believe they were, but if they were than they would confirm Rachel's earlier suspicions. And with Santana out cold, Rachel was left to her thoughts for the rest of the ride. She couldn't keep her mind off it, even as she brought Santana back up to their apartment. Rachel tried to get some sleep but after a while she decided to give up on getting any rest.

She needed to know so she left the apartment and hailed a cab. It was late and she knew that she shouldn't disturb Quinn especially since she had to get back to New Haven first thing in the morning. She was being selfish again, but Rachel had to do this now as there was no telling when she'd see Quinn face to face again.

Part of her knew that she was simply seeking disappointment, but she couldn't stop herself and before long she standing outside Quinn's hotel room. She knocked on the door. After receiving no response she knocked again. "Quinn? It's Rachel. Quinn?" Rachel gave another knock and afterwards she heard the sound of shuffling from inside the hotel room. Soon, Quinn popped her head out. Her hair was a mess. She was so beautiful. "Hi."

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Did you have sex with Santana?"

"What?"

"Did you have sex with Santana?"

"I… How did you find out about that?"

"So you did?"

"Yeah, I did, but what does it-"

"How many times?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel. She was already annoyed to be woken up so suddenly and Rachel's behavior wasn't helping her mood. But Quinn cared about Rachel so she answered her anyway.

"Once. Now what is this all-"

"You're lying. Why are you lying to me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying, and I haven't been lying."

"You told me you weren't in a relationship!"

"I'm not."

"Then what? You and Santana have some sort of friends with benefits agreement?"

"Yes!" Quinn screamed out her frustration only to realize her mistake a moment later. "I mean no! No!" Her words came out too late and Rachel was already gone. She ran down the hall and entered the first elevator she found. Quinn chased after her but the doors closed before she could get to her. She immediately pressed the button to call for another elevator.

It seemed like forever until one came and Quinn was certain that she had lost Rachel. But outside she found that Rachel had yet to get a cab. "Rachel, stop. Don't go." Upon hearing her voice Rachel started walking off. She moved quickly but not fast enough. Quinn caught up with her and to prevent her escapes she wrapped her up in her arms. "Rachel what's wrong? Just talk to me." Rachel let out a sob. She shifted in Quinn's embrace so she could face her and then and buried her face in Quinn's chest while she muttered out apologizes. "It's okay, Rach. It's okay."

"It's not. I'm sorry." She was in love with Quinn. Rachel knew this now.

"You shouldn't be jealous, if that's it. There's nothing going on between us."

"But I am," Rachel admitted.

"Don't be." Quinn gently rubbed Rachel's back. She knew there was nothing that she could say that would make everything better, but maybe there was. It could only end horribly, but Quinn cared too much about Rachel to let her hurt like this. "There was only one reason that I slept with her. I was drunk and lonely and when I saw you I lost my nerve." Rachel's gaze shot up, her gaze full of confusion. "I've had the biggest crush on you for as long I can remember, and I… I love you Rachel."

"You… You love me?"

"Yes, and I know you don't feel the same, but-"

"I do."

"You-you do?"

"Yes, but there's something I don't understand. Why was such a mess yesterday?" Quinn diverted her eyes, suddenly looking embarrassed. Her reaction only made Rachel even more curious.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Quinn."

"Rachel, don't"

"Quinn, you just told me that you love me and I just told you that I love you too. I want to be with you, but I can't if you won't be honest with me." Rachel stepped up close. She cupped Quinn's face and kissed her on the cheek. "You want to be with me too, don't you?"

"I do." She took a breath. "Santana and I were fighting."

"Fighting? Over what?"

"She was teasing me."

"About what?"

"I kind of… screamed your name when I came."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Can I try?"

"Try what?"

"To make you scream my name." Quinn only answered by dragging Rachel back into the hotel while pulling her in for a searing kiss. Suffice to say she ended getting back to New Haven later than planned. But it was totally worth it.


End file.
